Three
by Combusken96
Summary: Ginny and the twin nymphs steal away into the Room of Requirement for the night to enjoy each other with no holds barred, and maybe break a record in the meantime. F/F/F pure smut. Happy Valentine's Day!


Ginny's shoes clicked on stone as she strode down the hall with Lyra and Naira. There was a thrumming warmth deep inside her that she'd grown to love, the feeling of anticipation, knowing for sure that sex was coming, in only a matter of minutes, no anxious mystery of will-they-won't-they.

She had been vibrating with anticipation for over two very long, very dry weeks.

On the third pass, the door materialized in the wall. "Alright," Lyra said, getting there first and pushing into the Room of Requirement, "safety first! Ginny, how do we lock up properly?"

"It should do it on its own," Ginny said, glancing around the halls before crossing over the threshold into the dimly lit room.

She took the door from Lyra and closed it shut, hearing a satisfying click that blocked the rest of the school out.

Naira cupped her hands to her cheeks, "FUCKING FINALLY!" The ringing noise bounced off the muffled walls and Lyra added her own laugh to the din.

Ginny couldn't wait any longer. Lyra was closest so she reached out and pulled the nymph into a tight embrace, kissing her like she was her first breath of fresh air after being underwater. Lyra responded with equal excitement, wrapping her fingers into Ginny's long hair and biting her lower lip with a smile. Naira took her by the hand and pulled her away from her twin, latching onto her lips and matching her hunger.

"What's the plan today?" Lyra's voice blew against Ginny's ear. Ginny didn't have one. This was her plan, to get sandwiched between the two nymphs with the promise that all their clothes would soon be gone.

"Just…" she gasped, "non-stop. I want to do… so much. We have all night."

Lyra bit her ear and she shuddered from head to toe. "Going to have to pace yourself." Ginny's wet ear tingled in her breath. "Start slow."

"No, no," Ginny shook her head boldly, "I wanna break records tonight. All out, no holding back…"

Naira kissed Ginny's one last time, sucking her in and letting her lips go with a playful _pop!_, her dazzling purple eyes staring into Ginny. She looked down and took Ginny's hand, guiding her into the middle of the room. Ginny allowed herself to be pulled, grinning from ear to ear and looked around.

Today, the Room was round, with blue and purple velvet hanging from the ceiling. There was a great pink and white bed in the middle, piled high with lush cushions and plenty of pillows. All around them was the trickling sound of water; the Room had beautiful flowery stone fountains cluttering the walls adorned with carved roses that Ginny grinned appreciatively at. Her bag landed on a carpet of thick, ocean blue fibres.

Naira took Ginny by the shoulders, and Ginny grabbed her by instinct as the two of them fell onto the bed, their heads latching together immediately in another languid kiss.

Lyra leaned over them, her hands on Ginny's knees, watching them. "What _is _your record?" she asked, "for most orgasms?"

Ginny had to detach herself from Naira to think clearly. She was already feeling a wetness build between her things. "Throughout a day? Twelve I think."

"No like, in a night." Lyra clarified. "In an hour, let's say."

Ginny thought, "Not sure. Four maybe? What about you? What's your record for most given to a girl in an hour?"

Lyra pondered for a moment before turning to Naira, "Five? Six?"

"Pssh, seven." Naira waved it off.

"Seven?" Lyra inquired.

"Seven." Naira nodded.

Lyra turned back to Ginny. "Seven."

"Then I'll break your record." Ginny grinned, her heart racing, "I want eight in the next hour."

Naira's grin widened and Lyra cocked her head with a dubious _oof._ "You sure you can physically handle that amount of fucking in such a short amount of time? Cause that's a workout."

"Normally, I'd say no, eight throughout the day is usually a pretty good day," Ginny said, "but I have complete confidence in you, and I really want to make this clear, I am _very_ ready. I am starving. I haven't gotten off in what feels like years."

The twins looked at her with intrigue for a moment, Naira with hunger, Lyra with challenge in her beautiful, lilac eyes. Ginny jostled her hips a little just to feel the slick wetness she'd already achieved. If only they could feel it. She was practically sitting in a puddle.

"Alright," Lyra said, cutting to the chase. "We can do it. Eight separate orgasms in one hour. It'd be nice if there were—" A clock appeared on the wall. "Ah, okay… So! Fair warning, this is gonna be a lot—"

"I can take it," Ginny said before Lyra was even finished, "just…"

But she was already there, thank god, pulling Ginny's knees apart. Lyra stepped forward, making the mattress creak and sink gently as she joined them on the bed, kneeling between Ginny's spread legs. Ginny was so focused on her that she didn't see Naira grab a newly materialized pair of handcuffs from beside her, but she did feel the nymph roll off the bed. Lyra slid her hands up Ginny's jeans, and took hold of her waist.

"Scooch back then," she said, her voice lower. "Get yourself comfortable. We _are_ going to start slow, just trust us. We're professionals." She tossed her raven hair with mock dignity.

Ginny raised herself, elbowing her way up the bed till her head landed on the thick pillows, stiff and lumpy with cotton. It took her a second, but she suddenly realized the Room had recreated her favorite pillows from back home, the same kind on the couch in the sitting room. She hadn't asked it to do that, but she grinned all the same; it added a pinch of familiarity and friendliness to the spot she was in.

Naira's voice reached her from behind the bed, leaning forward to wrap her fingers around Ginny's wrists. "I'm gonna cuff your hands to the frame, that alright with you?" she asked, standing right behind her.

Ginny gulped, shifting herself and raising her arms. She'd never tried that before. "Um, yeah… yeah, go ahead…"

The cuffs clicked around her wrists and she was stuck with her arms behind her head, vulnerable and defenseless. It was frightening, almost, for a moment at least. But she was with Naira and Lyra, and she trusted them both. She had nothing to fear.

"Take a breath," Lyra said, and she crawled up to straddle Ginny's thighs. "I'm gonna walk you through the start of this, okay? Once we get going, it'll get easier and we can do whatever you want to do, but for now, just go with what I tell you. When I say breathe, you breathe, got it?"

"Got it," Ginny said, forgetting immediately to breathe. Lyra patiently motioned with her hands, and Ginny pulled in a breath. Her chest rose a bit, and she counted the seconds it took to fill her lungs. Then Lyra blew out, and so did Ginny.

She was ready.

"You ready?" Lyra asks.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Ginny's heart thuds in her chest.

"Good," Lyra's voice dipped into a smile, "then let's begin." And her hands slid up on Ginny's belly. Her fingers slowly unbuttoning her uniform. Ginny watched her work, her heart fluttering under those fingers. The fabric slipped aside as her hands traveled up and up, reaching her rising ribcage, and all the while Lyra was saying, coy, "You know, we've been impatient too. Nymphs can't go very long without sex. A few weeks is like a lifetime for us."

Ginny's cuffed hands were warmed by the brush of long fingers. She tipped her head back to watch Naira upside-down, standing right behind her, a hungry smile and her eyes on Ginny's blushing cheeks.

Lyra's hands reached her upper chest, pulling her shirt aside. Ginny looked back down to see her open her uniform, exposing her own breasts to the quiet blue Room.

"Oh?" Lyra's intrigued voice was almost chastising, something that only made Ginny's heartrate rise and her thighs quake. "Going commando today?"

"Thought it'd be quicker," she answered, hopelessly turned on. Her red and gold tie flowed down her sternum, a long gentle cloth lying between her pale breasts. She took a lot of pride in her boobs, and every second Lyra's eyes lingered was delicious validation.

"Mmm," Lyra said, her hands getting close, "it makes it easier, but undressing can be half the fun. Taking it slow. Breathe," she reminded her.

Ginny pulled in another breath, eyes darting between her pink nipples and Lyra, pleading.

"Good girl," Lyra purred over her, and the words set Ginny's hips into motion. Slow at first, gentle canting pushes that got her nowhere. Her heart was banging under her breasts, she could almost see it tick under her skin.

"You're so hot," Naira said behind her head. She opened Ginny's hands and ran a finger around her palm, sending a tingle down Ginny's arms. "Has anyone told you your boobs are perfect?"

"Yeah," Ginny bounced back, composed. "A few times." She could feel her anticipation seeping down her legs, the slick desire that made itself known whenever she moved. It was more fluid than she had ever gotten before touching herself, more smooth wetness than she knew what to do with.

"Oh," Lyra said. "Good." She traced a spiral around Ginny's left breast, barely touching it. "Has anyone told you they look ridiculously fuckable?"

Ginny grinned, pushing her chest up and wishing Lyra would do just that, fuck them. "Nope, that's new."

Lyra's finger slid over the breast, circling in ever so gently. "They're soft and pillowy," she said, "and just the right size. I'd love to try grinding against them, wouldn't you Naira?"

"_Mmmmm_," something hot and wet touched Ginny's bound fingers. Naira was kissing her hands.

"I'd love to see these boobs get wet. See them glisten." Lyra's voice made Ginny's breath hitch in her chest. It was so quiet in the room, and she knew they were more than secluded. Lyra's words were a secret, whispered to her and Naira and nobody else. "I want to cum on them, love to make _you_ glisten… Would you like me to do that?"

"_Hoooly_—" Ginny had always known Lyra was a talker, but fuck, the things she _said…_

"Breathe." Lyra's dazzling purple eyes were on Ginny, and Ginny obeyed again. "_Good girl_," she hummed, and apparently Ginny had a praise kink because her heart ballooned at the words and she squirmed on the bed. Lyra's finger skated around Ginny's nipple, close. "I wanna feel this little guy on me. I wonder what _this_—" she flicked her fingertip across the tight nub, quick and gone, and Ginny's chest arched up after it, "—would feel like against my clit."

"_Fuck—"_

"Would you like that?"

"Fuck _yes_," anything, if it meant touching her nipple again…

"Maybe if you ask nicely…" Lyra crooned.

"_Please," _Ginny's impatient hips squeezed upward, trying to find something to rub, but Lyra sat up at the last second, not letting them touch. She started moving with her, raising herself whenever Ginny chased for her, and then dipped her hips just low enough to hover over Ginny's waist. Always out of reach, synched to her desperate movements.

"What's going on down there?" Lyra said, teasing Ginny's areola. "If I decided to pull your pants down right now and lick you up, how wet would you be for me?"

Ginny's breath came out heavier now no matter how hard she tried to control it. "They're a-alre_ady—_ _hah_ sopping—!" and Lyra didn't seem to want to stop her, so Ginny kept grinding at the air between them. The wet fabric gave her some tiny drop of friction, a feather touch that teased more than satisfied.

Her hands strained at her cuffs. She pulled at them, knowing it was no use. Naira took her fingers and gave them something else to do; play around in her mouth while she sucked at them. Naira was warm and wet and her _tongue_—

Lyra was still bouncing over her, not letting Ginny's hips hit her. She was moving, and it was mesmerizing. Lyra's stunning eyes, her beautiful purple pools of lust staring down at Ginny. They were watching her writhe, a mischievous smile playing over her tempting lips. With her free hand, she reached up and rubbed her fingers up her own uniform. She slid on the swell of her chest and pushed up, watching Ginny for a reaction.

The tingly need filling Ginny up only tingled more and more when Lyra let go of Ginny entirely and used both her hands to grope herself. Ginny's wrists ached from pulling on the cuffs, she was so desperate to get her hands between her legs and _dig_.

"You feel that?" Lyra asked. She was moving with Ginny, still just barely out of reach no matter how erratic Ginny's thrusts got. Lyra placed her hands on the buttons of her uniform vest, undoing them with a pop and opening herself up. "You feel all that wetness moving around? How your skin slides under your drenched panties?" Her boobs were straining at her remaining buttons, one, two, three, going down, opening, pulling her shirt aside and showing her black bra. "You feel how the fabric pulls at you, slides along your pussy?"

Ginny could feel it alright. She could almost hear the wetness, if she moved her hips just right. She couldn't speak, her voice was gone, leaving her with nothing but the sensations flowing all around her. Her head was filled with steam, and she felt as if she might just get there like this, grinding on almost nothing but words.

Lyra's hands squeezed at her own breasts, pushes them up and together, the black pads pulling up to show a bit of skin underneath. She sighed, looking down at Ginny.

Naira came climbing onto the bed next to her. She went up to Ginny and Ginny's face burned because she could see straight down her unbuttoned shirt at all her curves, hanging there just for her to see. Naira's purple eyes were sparkling with hunger, and she prowled over and rested her head above Ginny's face and leaned down.

Her lips took Ginny's, and in her current state, almost anywhere on her body might as well be an erogenous zone. Her head turned to let her in and her eyes rolled up, her hips following. Naira's lips pulled at her, sweetly, and Ginny answered with hunger and a pleading noise half made in the back of her throat. Naira pulled back and moved her head down Ginny's chin, kissing a line straight to her boob, her hanging hair tickling Ginny's sensitive skin.

And when she finally got there, she planted a peck on the little nipple.

Ginny ached and stiffened, closing her eyes. She didn't want to scare away Naira's mouth, but Naira seemed keen on staying there, in fact, she opened up her mouth… _and_…

"_HHaaa—!" _Ginny let the noise topple out of her once she realized Naira wasn't here to tease. She was pulling deep, sucking with her lips closed over the sensitive nipple. Ginny's eyes closed and she pushed up, feeling a hot tongue. Her hands strained hard on the cuffs again and she needed them now, needed to put her hand on Naira and to grind against her own fingers, and why couldn't Naira have gone for her panties, she was _already on the edge—_

"Ginny," Lyra reached her through a dripping, rising haze of heat, and Ginny peered over the beautiful head of deep, dark smooth hair that was bobbing on her boob, and she saw Lyra, her face concentrated with lust, her eyelids half closed, her hands push-pulling at her covered breasts. She was staring at Ginny with those purple eyes, and then she pulled back the lace of her bra and let Ginny see her, oh, let's her see all it, her secret shy little nipples, and Ginny wanted them so badly, wanted to take them in and feel them, taste them, and she knew Lyra would let her without asking, but she couldn't breathe, she was so wet and close, and she was going to unravel if Naira kept this up, if Lyra did anything else.

Her mind was flooding, her core ringing with want, sopping and trapped between her shaking thighs. She pushed all of her chest up, and she was out of air.

"Relax, and let it all out. I want you to come in your pants, Ginny. Come under me."

Ginny obliged, feeling the tension of the last few weeks, the frustration and growing lust, simply leak out of her, leaving her sunny. She felt the gentle warmth of her tingling pleasure fill her panties, and she wanted more than anything to grab Lyra and shove her body down against her to touch her while she came.

She opened her mouth and sighed a loose moan. But just as she was starting to float down, back into the warm, comfy bed, Lyra fulfilled her unspoken wish.

She was there, her hips finally answering Ginny's silent plea, sitting on her waist, and then a hand clicked open the button of her pants and she looked down, past Naira's head, and watches Lyra plunge her ha—

"—_ooOOH!" _Ginny fell back, her mouth open wide, her thighs the same because Lyra was rubbing in the hot stream of pleasure, her fingertips pressing Ginny's sensitive clit and sending it all rolling up her body, heating her up. Every time she squeezed her hips up, a bit more leaked out and Lyra dug into her, charging her up with fire.

"Don't stop," Naira whispered against her tender nipple, "don't stop till she comes again,"

And then Lyra tweaked Ginny's bud, her fingers slippery with desire, and she couldn't think anymore, it was coming again, the trembling warmth that trickled up her spine and her toes curled in their shoes and her wrists were straining as she felt herself coming against Lyra's wonderful hand with a high moan.

She floated down to earth, fluttering and trembling. She was so warm, all up and down, a grinning, panting, tingling mess.

"Two down," Naira said. She leaned up from Ginny's boob and went to kiss her.

Ginny welcomed her in and hugged her lips gratefully. "Wow," she kissed her again, "that was incredible…_hah_…"

"The less friction to start off with," Lyra said, her fingers making gentle rubbing circles on her tender pussy. "The more friction you can take later." She winked at Ginny, "I bet you were itching to use your hands, weren't you?"

"Fuck, that was… that was new, I've never done that before, restrained…" She circled gently against those lingering fingers, sighing as they slid along her sensitive clit, her voice coming out shaky and ragged.

"Breathe," Lyra said.

Ginny sucked in a breath, felt herself settle back. Her core was still tingly hot from her double orgasm, but she was delighted by the returning feeling of arousal. For a moment, she was scared she might have been fully satisfied already, but not yet. Definitely not yet.

"I'm gonna need… need you to uncuff me now."

"Sure thing sweetheart," Naira pecked her on the forehead as she slid up to fiddle with the cuffs. Her warm uniform scratched up Ginny's bare skin, her soft breast pressing into her and making her head swim. She felt two clicks and her hands finally came free.

There was a moment where she basked in her afterglow, and then she realized she suddenly had the whole blue bed and both the nymphs to herself, with whom she could do whatever she wanted, play out any fantasy. It was a feeling that started in her throat, made her gulp, and traveled down her skin to warm the spot between her legs again.

_Whatever I want._

There was so much on this bed to want, so she decided to just take it. She lurched forward, sitting up under Lyra and wrapping her arms around her. She couldn't reach her mouth, so instead Ginny kissed those exposed boobs, just cause they were there, asking for it.

Lyra hummed with intrigue, pulling her bra and uniform away. Naira came up from behind and helped Ginny out of hers too. They took a minute to toss their shirts off the bed and then Ginny had a much clearer canvas to work with. She slid her hands around to Lyra's bare back, leaning in to happily get her mouth acquainted with those beautiful breasts.

"_Mmmm,"_ Lyra purred, tracing her fingers through Ginny's long hair. She watched approvingly as Ginny covered one of her nipples with her lips, sucking up on it. It tasted soft and adorable, warm with a tender heartbeat drumming behind it.

Lyra pulled her hand out of Ginny's jeans and cuped her fingers on Ginny's boob. She gasped at the feeling of her previous orgasms slipping on her nipple. It tickled, touched cold by the air, but the more Lyra squeezed her, the warmer it got.

Ginny twisted her legs, huffing with the effort of moving Lyra, and pushed her toppling down into the bed at an angle. She crawled over her and bent down to resume grooming Lyra's nipple with her tongue. She pushed her face down, into her breast while Lyra sank into the bed, and simply savored the warm cushion of boob.

She was on the verge of letting go to ask Naira to join in, but Naira's hands were already there, sliding across the swoop of Ginny's back. Her palms sent tingles up her smooth skin, and Ginny nudged herself closer. The wandering hands slipped under and journeyed along the length of Ginny's belly, and then Naira's chest pressed against her ass, and her fingers dug low, creeping under the lip of her drenched panties still warm from release. She found Ginny's pussy and started rubbing it.

Ginny sighed at their press, looking down upon Lyra. "Now I get to cum _over_ you," she grinned, her hips starting to move.

Lyra tipped an eyebrow, "Oh? And does that mean _I _get to cum under you this time?" She spread her legs and gave a light squeeze at Ginny's nipple.

The jolt it sent up Ginny's skin set her grin wider. Ginny responded by sitting up—which felt interesting with Naira's hand stuck between her legs—and reached down to finger the hem of Lyra's skirt. "Maybe if you ask nicely."

Lyra's eyes were dark and dilated, foggy with desire, and she was _blushing, _if Ginny's not mistaken, actually blushing, her cheeks slightly pinker than they were before. Lyra opened her mouth and said, low, "May I _please_ cum under you," and she raised a hand and gave a salute, "…_ma'am?"_

Ginny went all warm up inside, and her smiling "Yes, you may," slipped into a gasp as Naira came up behind her and curved her fingers low on her sex.

Her hot breath tickled the side of Ginny's neck. "I thought _we _were doing _you _tonight?" Naira kissed her neck, and her fingers emphasized her words with a bold press.

"I can multitask," Ginny breathed, giving up her neck to Naira's pecks while undoing the strap on Lyra's skirt. The dark fabric came loose and she reached under Lyra to pull it over the curve of her ass. The nymph's matching panties were the only barrier left, black with an even darker spot, low where lust was pooling.

Ginny's fingers went for the hem, but Lyra's hands stopped her. "Remember what I said?" she asked, a playfulness in her voice. "Undressing if half the fun. Take it slow, and it'll feel better." She took Ginny's hands and put them on her spread knees, lifting her hips off the bed. "I want you to take it off, but without your hands."

Ginny licked her lips, understanding drying her throat. She looked down at the panties, her head bobbing from the circles Naira was fingering, wide eyed like she was contemplating a wrapped present on Christmas. She leaned down, placing her face there, right above her, and kissed the elastic hem. Lyra was warm and she could smell the sex hiding under her.

Ginny dropped a few kisses below her bellybutton, then pulled the hem with her teeth.

Despite having one and being in a very close relationship with it, the sight of Lyra's most intimate space sent Ginny's mind flooding with all sorts of delirious excitement and curiosity. It was right there in front of her face, she could feel the heat of it on her nose, almost taste the wet desire in the air as she pulled the elastic back.

Lyra sat up and helped Ginny pull everything off, down the length of her olive legs, taking her shoes with them, and lay back down, fully nude and shining under Ginny.

She wanted to make Lyra wetter, as wet as the panties that hugged Naira's knuckles right now. She reached down and crawled over Lyra so her face was on a level. The naked nymph pressed up to her, her waist lifting off the bed and rising closer to Ginny's hand, and Ginny looked down the valley of their breasts to the smooth, glistening prize between her open legs. She reached down and placed her fingers in the heat there.

First, she took to exploring. And she did a good job at it too, judging by the way Lyra opened up to her, moved with her, stared into her eyes the whole time, never anywhere else. It was almost suffocating, that unwavering _look, _a look that said _you're doing great, don't fucking stop_.

Meanwhile, Naira's fingers started teasing and rubbing a little harder. Ginny leaned forward into it, over Lyra while she and Naira worked, together, racing each other's fingers. For a few minutes, they stayed neck and neck with each other, with Ginny separating her knees a little on the bed and Lyra reaching up at some point to wrap her arms around Ginny's neck, and Naira bending over to kiss Ginny's hip, and Lyra's knees coming up to bump Ginny's side as she spread herself wide and welcome.

Naira guided her to the top quicker than Ginny had expected. Her body curled over Lyra eventually, her breath coming out thicker and her fingers faltering erratically in the hugging warmth. Naira coaxed her up into her third orgasm, and as her panties became utterly ruined, Ginny pushed that energy into her own frantic hand, into where Lyra needed it most, and Lyra was there to answer her with an orgasm of her own, her knees knocking against Ginny's hips, finishing just after her like she was waiting for the right moment.

Ginny let her damp fingers roam freely while the tingles evened out in her head. She let her breath out too, and Lyra closed her eyes and blew back some cool air in her face.

"Thanks, sugar." Lyra's smile shined up at her, looking more relieved and energized than she had all day, and Ginny grinned back.

Naira's hand slipped out of Ginny's unbuttoned jeans and she took the waistband by the loops and pulled down on the denim. It hugged Ginny's waist and slid off, dragging her sticky panties with it.

Naira hummed at the smell of their indulgence thus far, and Ginny shivered at the suddenly open air. A few seconds of shifting on the sheets and a shoe or two tossed to the carpet, and then she was lying on the lush bed, bare and naked between the nymphs. She fell back and let her arms splay out on the cool side of the bed, chilling her burning skin.

She glanced over at the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes of their hour had been used. She was on a roll.

"Ooooh, look at all that," Naira was kneeling, looking between Ginny's knees at all the glistening wetness of the last twenty minutes that was out for the whole room to see. "You need a bath."

Out of the corner of Ginny's eye, she saw a white tiled shower open up in the wall of the Room, ready to be used. It sounded like a great idea, she wasn't quite ready to give up yet.

"Yeah?" Ginny pushed herself up by her elbows, looking at Naira, more specifically at her lips. "I can think of another way to get it clean…" She licked her own.

Naira chuckled. "That was pretty smooth." She got down and turned over onto her back, peering brightly up at Ginny. "Take a seat, if you want. I'll clean you right up."

Ginny's cheeks were still burning red when she put her knees on either side of Naira's head and shuffled forward. And she didn't stop being red for a while after that, because once she was in place, there was a hot press of lips on the underside of her thigh, just to the left of where she was dripping. Naira was gentle, going around her, licking up the desire splashed around the edges.

It felt great, but, "You know…" Ginny said, "when I said 'clean', I didn't mean actually clean, I meant sort of… go for the gold…_hah_…"

"She's teasing," Lyra said next to her, "building you up again. She's a master at this, years of practice. She's almost as good as me."

Naira extended a finger out in Lyra's general direction.

Ginny grinned, and while Naira worked, she glanced over at Lyra to get a good look at her. The nymph was lying on her stomach, casually holding herself up on her elbows and watching the show in front of her with lazy attention. Her leg tipped up and down, her tanned ass an inescapable pull on Ginny's gaze. She looked brighter somehow, like the last orgasm had refilled her with sunshine.

Naira's hot tongue eventually found its way to the center, pressing up and sending Ginny squirming with pleasure. She was afraid of crushing Naira, but it was so hard keeping herself upright with that tongue on the threshold of her pussy, lighting her up.

She already felt it rising again, that pressure of a coming orgasm deep in her, eager to get out. She opened herself wider for Naira, giving her everything, welcoming her in. As the nymph licked a deeper caress, her hands slid around the curves of Ginny's ass, squeezing for support.

"_Hhhuuhhffuuck," _Ginny leaned forward and planted her hands on either side of Naira's waist, shifting that hot mouth higher on her burning pussy, up till it slid on her clit. "Oh my _god!" _It was electric, the sucking kiss Naira gave. Her hips dropped lower on Naira's face and she writhed, her ears full of licking and wetness, and the smell of sex dripping in the air.

She needed to do something with her hands. Anything, rub at the crotch of Naira's skirt, hell, maybe _take her skirt off, why is she still wearing—?_

"Ly-hhra—" she breathed, her voice shaking without instruction.

She swallowed and looked over at Lyra, who was already crawling to her. The nymph put a cool hand on Ginny's lower back, tracing a curve up her spine. "Yes?" Her voice was level and low with lust, and her fingers made Ginny stretch out for Naira.

"I… I need you to pull hh_hhaa—!"_ a long swipe on her clit from the smooth underside of Naira's tongue cut her off and she fell a little. "I need you to help me with her skirt!"

"Even when you're sitting on a professional's face, you still want to give." Lyra wrapped a hand around Ginny's head, turning her. "I love you," she pulled her in for a kiss that was steady and warm, and the taste of those lips, and the caress of those words, all of it dancing with Naira's mouth. She grabbed Lyra by the shoulders, more for something to hold onto while they made out.

They tilted their heads, deeping the feverish kiss, and Ginny let all the wonderful things going on between her legs travel up her body and into Lyra. She kissed her roughly, panting between takes. Eventually she remembered and glanced down to find Naira's skirt already yanked down her thighs for her, and there it was, under the lip of her uniform and glistening with anticipation, Naira's warm pussy finally out to play.

Ginny went for it immediately, fumbling her fingers, feeling how hot her skin was already. It was a pool of pleasure, Naira felt like she had been wet since before they had even started. She was drenched and red and Ginny could feel the quivering need under it, the need for something to touch her, fill her with sunshine, or maybe something a little more solid—

On the bed right next to Naira's lifting hips, a small shape appeared out of nowhere, something blue. Distracted from the rippling pleasure emanating from her core, Ginny focused on it and reached down to pick it up. It was a periwinkle blue, curved and smooth, just the right hardness, not too erect, but not too gentle.

Ginny looked at Lyra, whose purple eyes sparkled. She winked silently at Ginny, her smile full of sin.

Ginny lowered the dildo silently and placed its tip to Naira's coated opening, loving the surprised bounce the nymph makes at its pressure. She ran the shape up and down her slick outside, and Naira responded by grasping Ginny's thighs and pulling her even lower into her face. Ginny gasped as the nymph's tongue entered her, searching with intent. She fought back by turning the dildo and letting it slide into Naira smoothly, felt her hug the shape as it filled her. As Ginny got busy moving her wrist between Naira's legs, Lyra took her back into their deep kiss.

Ginny was in heaven. She was grinding her hips and Naira was licking all the best places inside her, and with her hands she was pushing her closer and closer while Lyra kissed her, and somebody's hand reached for her boob and she let them squeeze her and love her and let herself writhe with them, her thighs trembling when the hot tongue dove deep and she was there, she was at the top, her voice lifting to the ceiling, her head full of everything around and under her, and she let it all flow out onto Naira, wetting her mouth more, and she thrust the dildo until her hand was sore from loving the nymph, and she didn't stop until that hand was suddenly slick with Naira's thanks.

Ginny's breath came out languid and high, and she was warm warm _warm_ all over, fuzzy around the edges. She noted with interest that her teeth were tingling. For a few seconds, she couldn't quite see properly, her head was soaring in the clouds, and her mind was left so warm and tingly and empty.

With an effort, because she could hear Naira under her, Ginny dismounted. Naira's eyes were closed, but her smile was bright like the sun and glistening with sex. Neither of them had gotten to do much cleaning, Ginny felt messier than she had ever gotten on her own, but she was too tender and exhausted and happy to care.

She fell into the bed again, spent. She was still throbbing, still floating, but her breathing was back under control. In… and out, and the ceiling was starting to come back into focus. She'd had plenty of practice working up her endurance before tonight, but after four orgasms in a row, she was afraid she might not be able to get up and keep going.

She pulled in a breath, "Wow," and felt the word brush up into the air. Her whole body was awash with cool sweat, heaving, sunk low in the embrace of the bed. She had never quite gotten used to lying in a bed without any clothes, and maybe she should try it more often, just to be carelessly erotic. She loved feeling like a ember left to glow, loved even more the feeling of being seen.

She didn't much love the feeling of wet sheets under her ass, but hey, she'd be an ungrateful fool to complain about what it took to get them that wet.

Naira was already making quick work of the rest of her own uniform, with a little help from her twin. Everything down to her socks was tossed to the floor, except when her tie got stuck over her eyes instead of, well, _un-_tying it. Lyra helped her out of that too.

Ginny giggled, all bright and spoiled where she had fallen, and they descended on her a moment later, all three of them sinking the bed lower. Lyra got to work pulling Ginny's knees apart, and she shimmied up the sheets kiss a boob, but—

"Hold on," Ginny covers herself a bit, "I… I need a breather, okay?"

"Oh," Naira said.

"Just a minute or two is all, that was… that was a lot," she huffed, smiling and wrapping a hand around Naira's nape. "You felt fucking _great._ Your tongue and everything—"

"There is _plenty_ more where that came from, sweetheart. Any time you want it." Naira winked and leaned down to give her a kiss, a wet, sticky kiss that tasted like promises.

They kissed lightly for a long time, Ginny falling back into the cool bed and making it warmer by the second. She let her hand fall back onto the red spill of her hair and kissed and kissed and kissed. Her face was shining as red as her hair by the time Naira pulled up, and her eyes didn't seem ready to see Naira's face yet, they were so blurred.

And then Lyra was there, lying right next to her, their skin touching, her face swimming into Ginny's view to steal a good long kiss for herself, and Ginny let them switch off, Naira, Lyra, Lyra again, Naira pushing her aside to get some.

It was all hot lips and bumping elbows and knees and three fluttering hearts wrapped in one sweaty package, for a lovely warm indeterminate amount of time.

Time…

Ginny tilted her head, still connected to Naira's bold tongue, and spotted the clock on the wall.

They had fifteen minutes left in the hour.

Ginny dazedly lifted her hands and wrapped them around Naira side. Shifting her weight, she pulled and jostled the nymph onto her lap, their thighs tangling and rubbing together. She slid her hands down the length of her smooth back, reaching until she got a handful of warm cheeks to squeeze and pull down onto her. Naira hummed with interest against her mouth and started to move her hips.

Ginny squeezed Naira between her hands and her waist, grinding up against the warm press of her thigh. Naira was so smooth and heavier than she thought, grinding over her and falling into Ginny and matching her hunger.

She wasn't sure where the burst of renewed lust came from, but she was ready again, ready to feel it all again.

She took Naira and rolled her bodily to the side, lunging up out of the warm bed and into the cooler air to straddle her waist. She was still tingling down low, but still in the fight, and her body filled with relief as she rode Naira's thigh, dragging herself up the strong length of leg.

Naira looked into it, so on her next grind, Ginny went closer, sliding until she felt a soft wetness brush her own center, and she stayed in that neighborhood, Naira grinding back with enthusiasm.

Naira was watching Ginny go, her lip tucked behind her teeth, her eyes half lidded over the fire Ginny was stoking in her. With every move she made, Ginny huffed, pressing and shifting them closer, searching for just the right angle to come in at. She needed to get closer, but it wasn't as easy as she had thought.

"Hold on…" she half muttered, her mouth still tingling from their long kiss. She shifted her legs so she was between Naira, spreading her knees wide.

"Nah, you had it," Naira said, and she fumbled around under Ginny.

"I'm trying… to…" Ginny came up short, sure of the words but not sure of how to say them.

"Oh, I know where you're going," Naira said, voice low. "We almost had it before, take my leg here… no—"

"Sorry," Ginny sat up on her knees to let Naira's leg out from under them. They bumped together. "Do you wanna just stick to thighs, or—"

"No, this is good, I like where you were headed. And it's worth it, if you just…"

Naira lifted her leg up and up, up till the point where when she relaxed it, it rested on Ginny's shoulder. She turned on her side, getting comfy, and Ginny held her leg up against her while she shimmied herself into place.

Naira's spread thighs met in the middle, and their skin bumped and rubbed together, and then Ginny pressed herself forward and her breath catches as something wet and soft kissed her pussy.

Ginny moved, messily rubbing their hot lips together, and she leaned into it with every warm circle, locking them together, her grin wide because it sounded so damp and obscene and she'd wanted to try this for so long, just to see what it was like, getting off on another girl's clit.

Lyra came up behind her, her fingers tickling up to cage Ginny's breast. She thumbed at a hard nipple, her other hand sliding down her back, sending Ginny's head tilting. Lyra's lips greeted her, tucking around her disheveled hair to suck a spot on Ginny's neck.

She hugged Naira's leg a little harder, her fingers scrambling up and down the flesh and squeezing her closer. She let her eyes shut, and bent back into it. They were moving in tandem, sliding and rubbing tight circles with their hips, bathing in the leaking pleasure and the sound, the sultry sound of wet smacking and the bed rocking and Lyra blowing hot in her ear, "Look at you _go_, you're still so horny, aren't you?"

Ginny wanted to say yes, _god yes_, but it came out as an embarrassingly high moan instead, but she couldn't care. Lyra squeezed her breast upwards and she took it to mean encouragement.

Naira's hands clenched on Ginny's knees, pulling her and holding on for dear life. She was panting, her mouth open, lying on her side and grinding faster than ever.

"She looks like she's loving it," Lyra breathed, gazing down on her twin. Naira glanced up at the two of them, her face red and glowing hot. She tried to say something, but couldn't seem to get a hold of her words. "I think she wants more," Lyra tongues at Ginny's ear, "she wants you to fuck her harder."

The words echoed in Ginny's flooding mind and she squeezed Naira's leg and pushed it further, opening her up more and throwing her burning groin against Naira's warm core. She wasn't gentle at all, seesawing her hips forward and down until she felt Naira moan under her. Naira's pussy felt almost like her mouth, a sopping fire right where she needed it most.

"You wanna know a secret?" Lyra's calm lips grazed on Ginny's ear, tickling her trembling edges. "She _loves_ it when people get rough with her nipples. Especially right when she's about to cum."

And she looked like she was. Ginny could feel it. Naira was tensing up, her eyebrows starting to arc, her strained voice toppling into the steamy air. Her hips were moving desperately. Wet, wet and dripping like the leftover cum her beautiful, open mouth.

Ginny opened her up as wide as she would go and pressed their clits together, hard, while at the same time reaching down to fumble at Naira's breast. She took the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinched tight, hoping it wasn't too much…

Naira made a moan that vibrated in Ginny's heart, her fingers dug into Ginny's ass, and suddenly she was grinding in Naira's flowing excitement, a feeling so shameless and exhilarating that she threw herself into it recklessly, relishing the sound of her unrelenting grinds.

Watching Naira stretch out and shake again and again under her was doing all sorts of good things to Ginny. She stared hungrily as the nymph came undone, and the feeling of it happening against her and all over her, knowing she had a hand in it, it was all too much and she lost control of her body at the shock of pleasure as she came for the fifth time. She tumbled back into Lyra. Ginny and Naira fell into a sensitive tangle of limb and leg, their jolting thighs still linked and the mixing, leaking pleasure coating their legs and running down their asses.

Lyra came to their aid, helping lower her twin's leg from Ginny's shoulder while the two girls were still panting and grinding slower and slower in their puddle of pleasure. They were both trembling from the aftershocks, and Ginny finally relinquished Naira's nipple to untangle herself.

Naira, still trembling, grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her down again, all the way into another kiss that was filled with such ferocity that she had to pull away to gasp for air before going back in.

Ginny kissed back, loving the ball of her nose, the salty sweat on her cool cheeks, the hot gust of grateful breath against her eyelashes.

"What's next?" Lyra's hands came sliding up Ginny's spine, bringing waves of shivers with them.

Ginny pulled away from Naira's rough kisses and reached for the other nymph. "I need to lick one of you," she said hastily. "Either, anyone. Lyra?"

"Oh thank god, I was going to ask," Lyra's already lying back, shuffling so her head wasn't over the edge of the bed. She opened her legs to Ginny as if she were greeting her with a hug.

Ginny's heart twanged harder in her chest. She turned to plant good wet kiss on Naira's mouth, earning a bite on her lip and a dark, lustful glance of purple eyes, and then she turned around to Lyra, and her sweaty breasts were just there, as open as her slick feast of a pussy waiting to be eaten and just, "Hot _damn…" _she whispered, crawling on her hands and knees into the space between those legs.

_Where to go first…_

She hesitated. Then laid down between Lyra's thighs, her face close.

Lyra smelled like a wild night of indulgence, not even close to being finished. She didn't hide herself, if anything she flexed a bit, showing it off right in Ginny's mesmerized face.

"You ever eat a girl out before?" Lyra smiled between the valley of her breasts.

"…A couple times." Ginny admitted, and both the nymphs perked up instantly.

"_Oooh,"_ Lyra sounded delighted.

"You never told us that!" Naira chuckled behind her.

"How did she taste?" Lyra asked.

Ginny wasn't sure how to describe it other than, "Good. I mean, she tasted sexy."

"Uh-huh…" Lyra flexes her hips right in front of Ginny's face, her eyes half lidded. "And how do I taste?"

Ginny grinned at her pussy, licking her lips wet before diving right in with her mouth open, ready to eat.

Lyra tasted hot and jittery with anticipation, full and wet… and she feels so lovely, so smooth on her tongue, and even though it's a familiar shape to have in her mouth, it's different. The nymph's smoother, somehow, sweet like warm honey, intoxicating.

Ginny moves her lips, licking up gently with the flat of her tongue, tasting the softness of her flesh. Everything blurs around the edges. Her mind starts to melt as she adds a curious finger, padding at the wet skin like she'd never felt anything like it before.

_This is a dream_, she thinks through the fog. She lets her tongue out to lick into the heat, her head tilting until she was resting against a thigh. Everything's upside down. It takes her a few long licks and a gentle press of her fingertip to realize she's dizzy.

All she knows, all there is in the world is the taste of wet arousal, pooling in all the coziest places, waiting for her tongue to urge them out and enjoy the tang of glorious, inebriating lust, and it's so delicious that she's falling, slipping into a strange state of weightlessness.

It takes a lot, but she manages enough willpower to pull her mouth off Lyra long enough to get her bearings. That last orgasm must have knocked her loose, she felt almost drunk.

"God you taste so good," she said to the panting pink face that she was pretty sure was Lyra. "Did you know? Like… I've never tasted anything… like it…"

"Thank you," Lyra hummed, her fingers gently combing Ginny's hair. "It's nymph you're tasting. Magic. It takes a minute to get your head clear."

Ginny blinked, trying to get Lyra's pussy into focus. She liked it a lot, the taste. She _really_ liked it.

"Thank you," Lyra said again, and oops, she was so dazed she didn't realize she was speaking aloud. "I want to taste you too, sugar. Hop on up, come here," Lyra leaned up and took Ginny by the shoulder. She guided her up her naked body. Ginny turned, not sure what she was doing, and moved her head back to the space between Lyra's legs. Was she doing the right thing? What did Lyra say?

"Good girl," Lyra said, her voice blowing on Ginny's side. Tender hands came up to hold her legs, her waist. "Come here, show me that beauti_ooOOFF!"_

Ginny jolted, lifting her knee off of Lyra's face. "Sorry!" She hadn't even realized what was happening.

But Lyra was laughing, "You're fine! You just bonked me." She was placing Ginny's knee beside her shoulder so that…

"Oh!" Ginny was straddling Lyra's head, her hips right over the breeze of Lyra's tickling laughter, and she was leaning over, looking down at the nymph's pussy, ready to dive again. So they were trying _this._

She was pretty sure if Lyra was human, she'd feel more exhausted than she had after the fourth orgasm by now, but something about the lingering aftertaste of Lyra's pleasure, maybe the magic, was turning her on again, making her core as ready for more as if they hadn't even gotten into bed yet.

It felt _wonderful_.

"Are you ready for this?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, oh boy," Ginny's head was still dazed, but she was back in the game. She only hoped she hadn't dazed Lyra with her knee. "Okay."

Lyra shifted and an instant later she was there. Her hot tongue meeting Ginny's pussy like a flame meeting a wick. Ginny let herself moan into the room, she let Lyra devour her and she let her hips lower into that wet mouth.

Eager hands slid down her back, through her long red hair to cup her ass, pulling her lower. Her arms gave and she fell, her face right above the nymph's pussy. She kissed the heat there. Slow and deep, savoring. She wants to make a mental map of every soft curve, every loose fold she could pull between her lips, the firm mound that's hers to explore. She links her arms under Lyra's toned thighs, holding on tight so she doesn't float away onto the ceiling.

They make a loop of rising pleasure, the swish of Lyra's tongue feeding the hunger of Ginny's sucking mouth.

It's a long time, a long stretch of ecstatic, delicious time before another hand finds her ass.

Ginny surfaced and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Naira was standing there, next to the edge of the bed, touching her, squeezing the flesh that's trembling over her twin's face. She was holding the blue dildo, licking it, her eyes full of the promise of something gloriously rough.

Ginny didn't have to ask what. She pushed herself closer to the edge of the bed, a dripping invitation.

The wet tip of the dildo found her pussy. Naira was gentle at first, letting it slide in only an inch, just an inch, but that inch changed everything. Ginny's thighs melted and twisted, and she let loose a river of a moan.

Bit by bit, Naira slid the dildo further, and Ginny leaned up, her fists clenching the sweaty sheets around them, getting familiar with its curved surface. It was the perfect girth, just right for her, slipping in until Naira's hand nudged her skin her wet ass. Ginny pulled in a breath, smiling with her eyes shut, her mouth wide open, focusing on it.

Lyra slowed her caressing and gave her clit a long, wide lick with the rough of her tongue, pushing it up. It was sandwiched between her tongue and the hard pressure of the dildo right when Naira gave the first pump.

It was a rush of hot, solid delirium that hit Ginny then. She had never experienced anything like it before, and it sent her up into the sky, her failing fingers pulling Lyra's thighs up off the bed, every pore of her skin thrilled and buzzing. Her body began to move desperately, squirming and humping into a rhythm the other two mirrored, and she was falling apart at the seams, her body tumbling back onto Lyra and her lips finding that deliciously sopping pussy like a magnet. She was clamping her legs together over that beautiful shape, but Naira's there in an instant to force her open again, keep her going, keep her rising. She cried out, and Nyra twisted while Lyra licked up and up, sucking and kissing, further and higher than she she'd ever been because she's nowhere now, here, full of white stars flashing in her eyes and no thought, just wet, wet, hot, wet, there, right there, _right there_

_stay—_

—_harder, don't stop… _

Bliss, everywhere, all over, all over her whole body, every rejoicing inch of it, throwing herself into number six. She was pressing her face into Lyra's thigh, her fingertips clenching on her skin, and the bed was creaking fiercely with their movement, and it all came rushing out in Lyra's thirsty, vibrating, moaning mouth.

Ginny toppled to the side, her face landing on Lyra's leg, gasping.

Naira pulled the dildo out, but Ginny chased after her, "No! Don't stop, keep it in—" she rolled over, letting Lyra slide her hand out from under her so that she was lying on her back with Naira standing at the join of her spread legs. She threw a glance to the clock only to find a couple minutes remaining. "Keep fucking me," she begged, "don't stop—"

Naira didn't need telling twice. The dildo was back in her, and Ginny was so sensitive now, so tender that it hurt, but she needed to come again, she had to keep fucking, had to start grinding into the dildo again.

She grabbed for Lyra, fumbling and pulling on her hips, already missing her pussy, wanting to help her get off, to taste it, but Lyra leaned over and took one of Ginny's nipples into her sopping mouth.

"_HaaAAh fuckfuck—" _Ginny grabbed Lyra's head and pulled her up into a sloppy kiss. "How close are you?" she panted in one breath.

"Pretty damn fucking close, sugar," Lyra went down to suck on Ginny's throat, and Naira was pounding her with the dildo now, holding her legs apart to keep her from clenching. "Where do you need me? What do you want me to do?"

Her eyes rolled back a little, her whole body sliding up the sheets, but she fought to gasp, "Ah-anything, _hah_, just fu—!" The last bit came out a squeak as the dildo in her somehow expanded, magically getting wider and sending one of her legs up onto Naira's shaking shoulders.

Lyra got to her knees and straddled Ginny, laying her pussy down on the breast she was just kissing. "Remember?" she panted, grinding on Ginny's wet nipple, "fuck, I love your boobs. I wanna make them wet—"

Ginny wanted more than anything to throw her head back and shut her eyes and just ride it out, but she had to watch, had to stare at Lyra's pussy sliding and rubbing on her own nipple, just like she promised, touching her clit to the little bud. She wrapped her arms around that humping, heavy waist, squeezing her for support.

Behind Lyra, Naira bent down. She spread Ginny's legs apart and added her mouth to the circling jabs of the dildo, egging her on.

Ginny stretched out, her arms flung behind her head, clenching at pillows and puncturing them with her fingernails. She felt Lyra start to cum and she was right there to watch it, watch the nymph finger herself, strumming her clit as warm pleasure squirted out over Ginny's heaving breast, watch her writhe and moan, and Ginny grabbed her by the hips and pulled her, pulled her hard, brought that beautiful pussy to her lips and covered it, licking Lyra's mind-numbing nectar as it came flowing out, her nose rubbing as hard as she could on her clit, because she was there too, at the top, the rush flowing in her brain, the pounding distant and Naira's tongue on her sopping clit too and a long gong of heavenly ecstasy hit and Naira drank her up with her tender lips, and her legs locked and her shoulders dug into the mattress.

The high lasted a few wonderful seconds, and then the fatigue fell on her like a crushing ocean.

Ginny collapsed, suddenly so tired and sensitive. She didn't have the strength left to tell Naira to stop, she'd had enough now, she couldn't—

But Naira knew. She pulled the dildo out and rubbed gently around the edges. Lyra climbed off and Ginny almost immediately curled into the fetal position, her eyes closed and her whole body shaking and vibrating.

The twins crawled over her. Someone rubbed her arm, another kissed her on the sweaty hip, and a pair of hands pulled a firm pillow between her knees, giving her overstimulated, tingling core room to breathe without rubbing anything. Someone lied down in front of her, and the other nestled in from behind.

The jump from rough, untethered sex to slow, gentle caressing of warm fingers and wet thighs made Ginny want to fall asleep right there. She wanted so badly to do something, to keep going, to make the eighth orgasm, but everything was so heavy. She was so tender and exhausted. She couldn't even raise a finger if she tried.

"Breathe slow," Lyra whispered right in front of her. "In…"

Ginny pulled on the air, and with an effort, her chest expanded. Lyra was petting her bare arm, running the palm of her hand down the cool skin. Naira was at her back, fitting her warm body against her like a puzzle piece.

"…and out," Lyra blew warm, sweet smelling air against her wet chin. It's right when Ginny obeyed her and released her breath that the clock on the wall dinged the hour.

A touch of regret flickered in her, too weak to really sting yet. Lyra kissed her forehead. "You were a powerhouse, sugar," she whispered, kissing more, "that was so incredible."

"Thanks," Ginny said, weakly, smiling up at her.

"You took it like a champ towards the end," Naira tucked her hair around her ear, her lips swiping on the earlobe, gentle. "Hope I wasn't too rough."

"I think… I can't feel my legs anymore," Ginny shifted a bit, making an effort to stay present. She turned around and found Naira's face there, ready to welcome her grateful kiss. "You were so strong," she whispered, tasting herself on the nymph's lips. She could still feel the aftershocks of Naira banging around inside her. Numb, stinging with fatigue, like she'd been sprinting, only instead of pounding her feet on solid ground, she'd been… it was…

All she could do was lose herself in Naira's lips, wordlessly thanking her for it.

Lying there tucked between the twins was a mysterious mix of weightlessness and feeling so heavy that she might sink through the bed. The room was tipping slowly, she was sure of it, and everything around and inside her buzzed. Her tingling core was still reeling from the shock, punch-drunk. Warm hands found her skin, her cool shoulders and the shell of her ear and her trembling hips.

Ginny curled a little, suddenly shifting and realizing how much of her body was painted with their sins. Her breasts, her mouth, her neck, all down her legs, and the sheets...

Being covered in fluids was a lot less arousing on this side of an orgasm. Ginny pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Getting up already?" Lyra asked, linking her arm around Ginny's. "You should cuddle for a bit."

"Yeah, you must be exhausted…" Naira's leg still draped over hers, and it was like fighting a magnet, getting up.

"I think I'd rather clean myself off… at least first, and then cuddle some more…"

It was strange, sliding her trembling legs off the edge of the bed and onto the cool thick carpet. It felt like she had been on sheets for weeks, and walking was even worse. She always wondered (and wanted very much to find out) what it would feel like to get fucked so well and thorough she couldn't walk, but now…

The twins followed her, crawling off the bed which gave a worn, abused creak of relief. Lyra, like the helpful saint she was in or out of bed, linked her arm with Ginny's and helped her to the open shower set in the wall. The nymph had wet all over her chin, and looked happier for it, licking her lips and making sure Ginny saw her do it.

They made it to the shower, and just as bare feet met tile, a hissing stream of water greeted them. The first splash was cold, because it always was, even in magic showers apparently, but Ginny slid under the flow and let it soothe her burning skin. Her ember hair darkened and sagged, and little by little, the sweat and the slick began to wash away.

The twins came in beside her and ran their hands over her shoulders, her bare arms, her tired waist, and as they slid closer, water began to pool around her skin. Warm, loving water that hugged her and kissed her jaw and her back, a pressure that held her up even as her knees buckled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rosie," she heard one of them whisper in her ear.

It was so surreal, and for the first time in weeks, Ginny was completely, utterly satisfied.

For now, just for a minute until they were all dry and back in the bed, she was content to be felt by nothing but water.

_Fin_

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Yes I'm still alive, and it's so good to finally play around with Ginny and the twins again. Thank you for continuing to read Ginny and the Purple Eyed Girl, it really means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this, it took a while to write (for reasons) and I'm hopeful that I'll be writing more in the near future, so stay tuned!


End file.
